


As You Were

by Emma Grant (emmagrant01)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/Emma%20Grant
Summary: Harry spies on Draco, with predictable results. (This is a missing scene from HBP.)





	As You Were

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry was running down a hallway, chasing Ginny. She turned once and grinned at him, then jumped on her broom and flew away. He shouted at her to stop, but she turned into a bird, and then she was gone. And Malfoy was standing by the window, looking as pale and spiteful as ever. He stared at Harry, opened his mouth to speak, and then walked right through the wall.  
  
Harry sucked in a breath, head jerking up. The invisibility cloak shifted around him, tickling his arm.  
  
He'd fallen asleep -- again.  
  
He blinked his eyes to clear them. The map showed Malfoy was still in the same spot, had been for a while. Harry had been determined to wait him out, to catch him in the act. It was rare to find him without Crabbe and Goyle around, after all. But he hadn't moved in over an hour.  
  
 _Maybe he's dead_ , Harry thought. It was too much to hope for, of course. He stared at the door of the empty classroom for four more minutes, and then made up his mind.  
  
He stood, tugging the invisibility cloak to even it out around him, and reached out for the doorknob. His wand was ready, just in case Malfoy threw a hex in his direction. At the last second, he cast a silencing charm on the door's hinges, hoping it would stick. Hogwarts had a mind of its own at times.  
  
Luckily, it made no noise. Harry opened it just enough to peek through. There was no sign of Malfoy. Frowning, he pushed the door open a bit more and stepped through. It closed behind him on its own, brushing his leg, startling him.  
  
He saw nothing, yet the map clearly showed Malfoy was here. Maybe he was hiding. Maybe he'd known Harry was out there after all. Maybe he was walking into some sort of Death Eater ambush.  
  
Harry snorted at himself. Whatever Malfoy was plotting was probably not going to happen at Hogwarts, under the watchful eyes of the Order and Dumbledore.  
  
Harry stepped forward, trying to make no noise. Late afternoon light filtered in through the dusty windows of the classroom, casting strange shadows. The school felt oddly empty on a pretty Sunday: everyone else was taking advantage of the unusually warm weather.  
  
Everyone except Malfoy, of course.  
  
Harry reached the window before he saw him curled up on the floor in a corner, apparently asleep. Harry froze, surprised. Why was Malfoy sleeping _here_ , on the cold floor?  
  
Harry stepped closer, watching the rise and fall of Malfoy's chest. He was paler than usual, almost grey-looking. His normally perfect hair was mussed and didn't look to have been washed in a couple of days. There was a streak of dirt down his cheek, and his arms were wrapped around himself as if he were cold. His fingernails were dirty. He looked so very different than Harry had ever seen him before  
  
Harry settled on his haunches as close as he dared go, watching. _What are you up to, Malfoy?_ he thought. He had a bizarre urge to reach out and touch him. Harry clenched his fists instead.  
  
Malfoy shifted, and Harry froze. One of Malfoy's hands fell down between his thighs, cradling his--  
  
Harry swallowed. It would be just his luck that he'd catch Malfoy having a wet dream. At least he and Ron could have a laugh about it. _Probably dreaming about the last time Daddy fucked him_ , Ron would say. Harry wrinkled his nose and felt guilty for even thinking it.  
  
Malfoy shifted again, thighs falling apart a bit. Harry couldn't help but look at the bulge in his trousers. Did Malfoy have an erection, or was it just Harry's imagination? And why the hell was he imagining such things anyway?  
  
And then the hand started to move -- Malfoy was _awake_ , and he was... _wanking_. Harry couldn't have been more mortified if someone had caught him doing the same thing.  
  
Malfoy made a small sound and stretched, then slipped one hand under the waistband of his trousers. The hand moved with slow strokes at first, his thighs falling apart as much as the position would allow. After a minute, he unfastened the fly and starting fisting his cock for real.  
  
Harry felt a flush creep over him at the sight of it. He should really leave, as soon as possible. But he couldn't -- he couldn't even stand without fear of attracting attention. He didn't even want to think of the consequences of being discovered right now.  
  
Harry swallowed. Yes, it would be best if Malfoy never knew he was here.  
  
Malfoy's hand sped up, and much to Harry's horror, he found he was unable to look away. If he closed his eyes, he would lose his balance, wouldn't he? He took a deep, quiet breath. It was uncomfortably warm under the cloak.  
  
Malfoy's breathing had sped up along with the motion of his hand. His eyes were squeezed shut, lower lip caught between his teeth, hand jerking in a furious rhythm. The head of his cock appeared and disappeared from view as he moved, almost too fast to see. It made Harry stare even harder.  
  
It was normal to have an erection in a situation like this, wasn't it? Watching someone else wanking made him think about wanking, so it was natural to be a little turned on. _Yes_ , he thought. _Perfectly reasonable. Nothing to worry about._  
  
He doubted he'd be telling Ron about this after all.  
  
Malfoy came then, panting. Semen coated his hand, dripping down his fingers. He curled into himself, wiping his hand on the floor, and shivered.  
  
Harry's own erection was making his jeans uncomfortably tight, but he didn't dare move. His thighs were cramping from sitting in the same position for so long, but he remained still. He exhaled slowly and carefully, not sure what to do next.  
  
A few minutes later, Malfoy's breathing was shallow again. He hadn't even fastened up his trousers. Harry's legs were shaking as he stood, but he managed to do so without falling over. He backed away, narrowly missing bumping into a desk as he did. His heart was pounding as he reached the door, but he managed to get it open without incident.  
  
Outside again, he slid to the floor, invisibility cloak draped over him. He clenched his fists for one minute, then unfastened his own trousers.  
  
+++++  
  
FIN


End file.
